


Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

by Subins_BabyDolphin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kids, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just kidding it was getting to long, M/M, Supposed to be a oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, Worth It, changed my mind lol, cherry blossom trees, i love this ship so much, they’re just so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subins_BabyDolphin/pseuds/Subins_BabyDolphin
Summary: Soo, why did you stop at our school?” Goshiki asked gently.This made Kogane flush a little. ‘Should I tell him? What would he this? Would he think I’m wired? Would he not want to be friends anymore?’ He didn’t want to risk losing Goshiki. Especially since he really liked him. ‘Maybe I’ll just hint what I need to say??right??? That will work!..’”I’ve been thinking about you all day..”Goshiki flushedI’ve been wanting to write a story about these two for the longest of time like—They’re just so fvcking wholesome🥺💕 I was gonna post this on Valentine’s Day but it appears that I e finished it early so here you go!
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Mentioned Semishira - Relationship, Mentioned Ushiten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, why did you stop at our school?” Goshiki asked gently.
> 
> This made Kogane flush a little. ‘Should I tell him? What would he this? Would he think I’m wired? Would he not want to be friends anymore?’ He didn’t want to risk losing Goshiki. Especially since he really liked him. ‘Maybe I’ll just hint what I need to say??right??? That will work!..’
> 
> ”I’ve been thinking about you all day..”
> 
> Goshiki flushed 
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write a story about these two for the longest of time like—  
> They’re just so fvcking wholesome🥺💕 I was gonna post this on Valentine’s Day but it appears that I e finished it early so here you go!

Goshiki was sitting in class, wishing for the bell to ring. He wasn’t really paying attention to the lesson anymore, he was paying more attention to what he was thinking about. Or rather _who_ he was thinking about.

Thats right. The ever-so prideful towards volleyball yet had a quote-unquote, ‘ _rivalry_ ’ with his captain Goshiki Tsutomu, was thinking about someone. Thinking about them in ways that he’s never felt towards anyone. _Anyone._

He was thinking about Date Techs’ new setter. The ~~little~~ , or shoulde say _big_ , first year that caught his attention every since the first time they played against each other. The boy with the strange yet adorable two-color hair. That boy was _Koganegawa Kanji_

And that same said boy was also thinking the exact same thing not far from across their school. Both schools weren’t far away from each other, but they definitely could’ve been closer in his opinion. Kanji was sitting in his bed in the shared dorms that were connected to the school with Aone.   
  


They both had free time during this class so they decided to chill in their dorms. They were watching some show on Aones’ laptop that Futakuchi recommended them. They both of course said sure and were pretty interested in it. But today Kanji wasn’t focusing on the show.

Instead he was thinking of a little boy from Shiratorizawa that he met a few moths ago from playing against them. The boy who had the cute little bowl cut. The boy who always had little twinkles in his eyes. The boy who’s smile always lit up the room or even the word around him,

that boy was _Goshiki Tsutomu_

Kogane always got butterflies when thinking of the smaller boy. When Goshiki came to Kanji’s mind, there was no stopping it. Aone seemed to have noticed Kanji’s distractedness and paused the show. Kanji looked at him be fore saying

” _Why did you pause the show??”_

Aone just gave him a looke. His eyes saying ‘ _you know why is paused it’_ or ‘ _you weren’t paying attention’_ Kanji the looked to the side in embarrassment but that was quickly forgotten when the bell rang, indicating to the students that school was now over for the day.

* * *

  
  
It was now 4:38 in the afternoon and Aone and Kogane were just jogging on the concrete outside of the school grounds. Both boys slightly panting and starting to sweat a little. Kogane tripping just a little do to his big and tall figure.

  
Aone and Kanji always went on runs after school. Futakuchi would join them occasionally but he said that he had to do something in the schools’ Library. So it was just the two of them.

They both wore their matching school-colored joggers and jacket, since it was always a bit chilly in the afternoon. They ran for a while on their usual route. Passed the same little store and last the Shiratorizawa school and then the dorm complex.

  
Except when they passed said school Kanji’s gears seemed to stop working and his whole body came to a halt. Pausing their jog. Aone looked back at Kanji and went back to him. He looked at the boy a little longer and then to where he was looking at.

Kanji seemed to be looking at a group of people walking out of the Shiratorizawa school. He couldn’t exactly tell if he was looking at a certain person or just them in general. Two of the boys from the group seemed to have parted ways after a little bit. One seeming to have red and spiky hair while the other one had olive-brownish hair.  
  
One of the boys seemed to have noticed Kanji and soon made the same expression as him and ran up to him, everyone else in the group including the two that parted came to a stop and looked at the little boy.

” _Uh- Hello Kanji!”_ The boy yelled bowing a little.

“ _H-Hello Goshiki!”_ Kanji ~~said~~ yelled back, bowing as well

The trio could all here the people behind Goshiki snicker a little. Obviously finding the two youngest greetings amusing.

” _Goshiki, uh- this is my friend A-Aone!”_  
  


_“Hello! Good afternoon to you!”_ Goshiki said bowing, Aone returning it.

The two stared at each other for a few more seconds before Goshiki spoke up again.

  
” _So how have to two been??”_ He asked

_“We’ve both been doing fine! And you?”_

_”Same!”_

The two boy both smiled at each other before they heard other voices.

  
_  
“Weeeeell, it seems our little Tsutomu has gotten himself a boyfriend Huh~“_ said the red head as he slinged an arm around Goshiki.

Both boy blushed and looked away while the red head just smiled creepily at him. Aone swore he even felt his cheeks het a little.

_  
  
“We’re just friends Satori!!” _Goshiki said. The pink not leaving from his checks.

_“Alright Alright then.”_ Said the red head, putting his arms up in defense.

_  
“_ We’ll just go with the _‘wERe JUSt FRIeNDS’_ excusethen. Let’s go then Wakatoshi-kun~~” he concluded. The olive-color-haired boy simply just nodded and followed the red bead back on their way.

  
At this point many other people left Goshiki with Koganegawa. The only who were now there were to other. Kogane didn’t know them of course, as well for them too. Hence they were giving suspicious looks towards him.

One of the had copper like hair with it cut in a diagonal line; which Kogane found a little strange. While the other one had ash-ish—blonde-ish hair with his tips grey. Both of them just piercing daggers at him.

” _So uh—, what are you two doing out right now?”_ Goshiki asked

_“Oh! We were just jogging but then we stopped when we passed your school.”_ Kanji responded

Goshiki the just nodded and showed that little smile of his that just mad Koganegawas’ heart _explode!_

_’KYYAAAA! HES SOO CUUTE!’_ He thought 

Aone felt a little like a third wheel so he put a hand on Koganes’ shoulder and pointed towards the rest of the concrete, Kanji getting the memo. And with that, Aone left the two, the other two that were behind Goshiki now long gone.

” _Soo, why did you stop at our school?”_ Goshiki asked gently.

This made Kogane flush a little. ‘ _Should I tell him? What would he this? Would he think I’m wired? Would he not want to be friends anymore?’_ He didn’t want to risk losing Goshiki. Especially since he _really_ liked him. ‘ _Maybe I’ll just hint what I need to say??right??? That will work!..’_

_  
”I’ve been thinking about you all day..”_

Goshiki flushed 

“W-What??”

  
*insert internal face-palm*’ _That is so not what I meant to say. I wanted to tell him differently! Not like this! He so knows I like him now!!’_ Kogane lowered his head in embarrassment.

_”well,..I have been too..”_ Goshiki stated quietly, a little embarrassed 

That made Koganes’ head shoot up to look at the smaller boy.   
  


“Really!?” Kogane said. Sounding a little more surprised than he wanted.

”Y-yeah..” Goshiki responded.

_‘OHMYGAWD OHMYGAWD OHMYGAWD! HE WAS REALLY THINKING ABOUT ME! Does that mean he likes me too??’_ Kogane was having an internal gay panic right now. _‘Maybe I should ask him out! But will he say yes? I don’t want to get rejected..’_

_”_ Well then...”

’ _C’mon Kanji! I have to shoot my shot!’_

_”GOSHIKI WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME!”_ Kogane screamed. Goshiki flushing again.

  
”Y-YES! I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU! K-KOGANE!”

At this point, they were both a blushing mess. Especially Goshiki. They were both so happy and were both internally freaking out. Their hearts doing backflips in their bodies.

” _r-really..?”_ Kogane asked quietly

“ _Yes..”_ Goshiki answered just as quiet.

They didn’t know what to say now. They just stood there in a slightly awkward silence. Goshiki opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.   
  


“So...what time should I come get you? Kogane asked

Goshiki gave a soft smile before answering him.

“Maybe around...6:00 on...Friday is ok? He said

”Sounds perfect!” Kanji said, happy that Goshiki accepted his request.

”Uh- my place is over there” Goshiki pointed to the Dorm room complex connected to the school and Kogane marveled at the size of the building.   
  


  
“Third floor fifth room!” He finished.

”Alright then!” Kanji cheered.

The Sun was setting and it was getting darker by the second. Goshiki could feel his skin start to grown cold at he chilly air through the thin material of his school button up shirt. Kogane noticed and immediately tried to find something to warm him but Goshiki waved his hand saying that it was fine but Kogane knew better.

”Hold on just a sec!” Kanji said, starting to take off his jacket.

”Ah-No! You do t have to give me your jacket—!”

”It’s fine! Don’t worry about it! I have to head back to the school anyways! Plus I’m sweating a lot from the run!” Kogane reassured.

He then handed Goshiki his jacket and the smaller just looked at it before taking it. He put the jacket over his shoulders, already feeling super warm from the big jacket.

”Th-Thank you Kanji..”Goshiki said a little flushed for 999th time that conversation.

”No worries!” He said.

Goshiki then walked up shyly to Kogane and got on his tiptoes and kissed Kogane’s cheek. The sad bot blushing at the action.  
  


”Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow” Goshiki said before waving him a goodbye and going back towards his place.

Kogane just stood there frozen in time before slowly rising his hand and placing it against his cheek that Goshiki kissed.   
  


That evening Kogan went back to his dorm with a huge smile on his face as he thought of Goshiki’s little smile.

  
  
  


* * *

  
As for Goshiki, when he got back to his shared dorm with his friend and fellow volleyball teammate Reon, he went strait to the showers and put on Kogane’s Jacket on to sleep in.

It was rather big on him he’ll say, it was I little past his thighs, but not mush.   
  


“You transferring to Date Tech or something?” Reon joked.

”No it’s just...someone gave this to me since it was cold outside...” Goshiki stated shyly. The third year simply chuckled.

”Was it that first year setter you’ve talked to us about?” He asked.

Goshiki blushed, giving the third year his answer.

”Imagine what Tendou would say” Reon said.   
  


Goshiki would probably think that the red head would say something along the lines like: ‘ _OUR LiTTle TSuTOmU Is GrOWING UP TO FaSt’_

  
They could both picture that.

Goshiki did actually end up sleeping with the jacket on. Cuddling into it and imagining that that was the taller boy cuddling him while they slept.

  
Goshiki dreamed all night about all the great ways that this date would go. He was very curious on what Kanji would do for the date. He bet that it would be something amazing.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was literally SO fucking hard to write but that’s fine 👻🙈👍   
> I am posting more stories for Valentine’s Day so I would like to know if there’s any Haikyuu ships that you would also like to see!


End file.
